1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a computer display system, and more particularly to a display system for combining text and graphics in color.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Graphics and alphanumeric text are displayed usually in many business applications. This permits the display of characters or graphics either simultaneously or individually. In order to highlight and differentiate different graphs presented on one chart, it is desirable to present each graph and/or text in different colors. The prior art utilizes 3 bit map memories for storing the text in red, green and blue in the different bit map memories, as well as 3 bit map memories for storing graphics display. Accordingly, three character generators are normally required for generating text in the different colors. This has the disadvantage of requiring excessive hardware and thereby increasing the cost of the computer display system.